Pour Some What on me? SugarDarling
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "I bet you...that you can't make Hodges dance..." Greg challenged with a sly smile convinced that he could win this bet. Some Sara/Greg/Hodges fun.


Just something fun I hope you'll all enjoy reading.

Please review- let me know what you think!

Pour Some Sugar on Me is one of my favourite songs of all time!

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**Pour Some... What on me? (Sugar...Darling) **

"One...Two...Three..." Sara and Greg said in unison eyeing each other carefully their shot glasses ready in their hands; the taste of lime for the past shot settled on their tongue from the previous 45 ml of tequila they had swallowed. They quickly knocked back the alcohol licking up salt and placing the lime wedge in their mouths grinning at each other with glee and the false euphoria.

"Who said open bar was a bad idea?" Greg shouted over the music being played by Doc Robbins band leaning into Sara a mix of tequila, salt and lime surrounding his mouth.

"I don't know" Sara replied leaning towards him one hand carefully placed on his thigh and the other on the bar in attempts to keep her on the stool she had found herself in. Her drunken eyes carefully surveyed the man before her- her gaze focused on his lips.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded to know frowning slightly.

"You're face" She hummed, giving him a smile.

"I wish I could look at my face too..." Greg nodded in agreement. "...I'll have you know this is an in demand face, you can't just be looking at it without paying the toll."

"What's the toll?" Sara reached for her purse her hand missing the small satin bag by a mile.

"Making out with me..." He shrugged.

"I think I can pay that toll..." She gave a throaty laugh placing both hands on his knees leaning forwards to meet his lips with her own. Greg kissed her slowly his drunken senses blurring all sensibility he had.

"Will you two just get a room" A familiar voice complained standing beside them at the bar. They pulled apart to see David Hodges standing with his hands tucked in his pockets- he sounded surprisingly sober to them both.

"What's wrong with you? Is no one catching your eye?" Sara teased glancing over her shoulder at him.

"No. I don't even know why I agreed to come to this charade" He shrugged picking up the brandy that had been placed on the bar for him.

"You're just annoyed you were asked to be a groom's man..." Greg pointed out correctly indicating to the corsage on his suit jacket.

"Whatever..." Hodges shrugged again moving away from the pair back towards the table in the corner where he had been sitting in all night.

Sara and Greg's eyes met again and for a moment they remained silence about their colleague but it was as if the tequila had broken down all their usual ability to censor the things they said. Greg indicated for another round of shots as he planned a small game at their almost friend's expense.

"How would you like a little action Ms Sidle?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Well I never realised you to be quite so forward Mr Sanders..." Sara raised an eyebrow at him.

Greg indicated over to Hodges who was now attempting to ignore a very drunk Mandy pulling at his arm in attempts to make him dance with her.

"I bet you...that you can't make Hodges dance..." Greg challenged with a sly smile convinced that he could win this bet.

"What do I get if I win?" She pursed her lips at him as she considered what was being suggested.

"I'll...be your personal slave for the day..." He offered without thinking.

"What do you want if you win?" This was the tricky bit.

"You can be my personal slave for the day..." Greg shrugged disappointed with himself for not coming up with something more creative.

"Deal" They shook hands taking the fresh shots that had been poured for them.

Sara left Greg at the bar making her way towards Hodges's table smoothing out the silk of her dress as she went attempting to stay steady on her heels. The lab tech was repeatedly folding one of the napkins attempting to make an origami swan.

The sound of Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' resounded through the hall as Sara approached him. Without a word Sara grabbed hold of his tie, taking a handful of his shirt with it pulling Hodges towards her.

"I love this song" She mumbled in his ear as she dragged him towards the dance floor as many of their friends and colleagues stood aside and watched with amusement.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hodges demanded to know as Sara wrapped her arms firmly around his neck bringing their bodies flush against each other's.

"What does it look like?" Sara delicately raised an eyebrow.

"Molesting me in a public place" He shot back.

Sara moved to the beat, his hips grinding in slow circles against Hodges as she carefully watched Greg over her shoulder who by now was laughing to the point he'd almost fallen off his bar stool.

"This is sexual harassment Sara" Hodges pointed out.

"Quit whining and dance with me" Sara responded as she continued to force his actions. "I'll get Wendy to go on a date with you..."

And that was all the bait Hodges needed. Without bothering to argue he placed his hands on Sara's waist awkwardly watching his feet as he listened out to the music.

"Good boy...You might even get a biscuit..." She cooed in his ear mocking him as he stumbled over his footwork.

The music came to an end and Sara pulled away quickly.

"You my friend you have just won me a personal slave..." She winked walking back towards Greg leaving Hodges standing alone his arms up in protest.

"But what about..." He stop himself noticing Wendy watching him with a coy smile realising that he had just been tricked into mildly humiliating himself for a date he had a feeling that would not materialise.

"So...What do you want me to do?" Greg offered with a sly grin.

"Well..." Sara leant forwards muttering in his ear- pleased with herself- as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"I..." Greg cleared his throat. "I think I can do that..." He offered her his hand leading her towards the door.

**The End **


End file.
